Blood Moon
by lilianthorn
Summary: Narcissa can't bear to live without her son, he shows up at the very end to save her, in his own way. One-shot!


Her son, her only begotten son was gone. The Dark Lord had fallen in part so she could be with him and now he was gone. The cold dark paneling of Malfoy Manor had no warmth to give a stricken mother. The portraits followed her with pitying eyes. For a week, she wept. For a month, she brooded in silence. She stopped speaking and eating. Lucius had taken to feeding her nutritive potions at bedtime. Eventually, she had stopped pacing, too weak to get out of bed. Days and nights ran together like an unending nightmare. She slept and dreamed of him, only to awaken and sink into despair again. The tapestries of her chambers were offensive, despite their somberness for having any color at all. With the last of her strength she waved her wand and they tumbled down in heaps around her, leaving the tomb-like stone walls to chill her tired bones.

Narcissa Malfoy wanted to die.

Time lost meaning, until a sound that was so horrifying, it yanked her from her revery into the moment. A man screaming, a sickening crunch, then silence. Her body shivered as she lay helpless in the night. The fires had all died down and a low red stained moon hung in the sky through the tall windows. There was someone in the doorway. She knew, but could not see.

"Mother?" came the voice she knew as well as her own, yet it had changed, deepened, gained an unholy resonance that caused her to suck in her breath.

"Draco," she called with what was left of her weak voice, "I'm here."

His heels clicked loudly on the wood floor. Then the bed sunk beside her. His pale hair and paler skin were visible even in the hungering gloom. He reached for her, finding her too thin wrist, he claimed her hand; kissing it with firm but gentle lips.

"You've changed," she whispered. She searched with her darkening eyes to find his face. "I'm dying, Draco."

"I know mother, I'm here to take you." he stated simply, with no affectation. "Are you frightened?"

"No," she gasped. Though it was true, she tasted every breath of air as delicious as a summer day and felt her stubborn heart rapping a persistent rhythm of life, however fleeting. "I know what you want, I can feel your need."

He waved his hand and her bedding slid off of her, leaving her frail form revealed in just her white cotton nightgown. Draco leaned over her and parted her legs, kneeling between them and pinning both wrists over her head. "Mother," he crooned. He leaned in and licked her neck, pressing his tongue against the vibrant pulse.

"Do it, I want you to." a hot tear slid from one eye and her mouth felt parched. So little time left, with Death looming like a lover to steal a kiss...

Then she felt the burning pinch of teeth and heard the rushing song of her heart feeding the man, her beloved son, above her. She moaned and turned her head to make it easier for him. He was drinking hungrily, savoring her sweet blood, her heat and life. She was sunlight and dreams, childhood memory and awakening desire. She was delicious. "Gentle" he reminded himself, cradling her small form as tenderly as he could even as her exquisite, maddeningly luscious blood flowed into his mouth.

With an act of will he withdrew, seeing clearly in the dark the deep crimson stain left on her feather pillow. Her hair was soaking up blood as it leaked from her neck, abandoning the source of its own livingness to its deathmarch on the cold pale bed. She was beautiful, even then.

Weakly she lolled her head, now heavy and cumbersome, to meet his gaze. She smiled the mysterious smile of a mother who would never think twice about giving her life for her darling boy. The smile was inflaming his passion.

"I won't let you go, Mother, ever. Be with me for all eternity now, my love." He reached up and sliced his neck with his nail, as sharp as a dragon claw. The wound gaped and dripped dark heavy dollops of thick liquid, her lips were drenched with it. Her tongue darted out to taste and her eyes brightened. He leaned over her and placed the wound at her lips and she began to slowly suckle him. It was not long before her arms filled with strength and reached to enclose him in her embrace. Her mouth on him a torment and a relief at once.

When it was done, he carried her changing body to the bath and ran it full of hot fragrant water. Climbing in with her as she suffered the shivers and pangs of physical death, he washed her hair and body and held her. Afterwards, they got dressed in their finest and he brushed out her hair. Her beauty had filled in with the change, all wrinkles erased, all weakness gone, her hair filled in to her waist.

"You really are the most beautiful woman in the world, mother." she just smiled at him. Once dressed they walked out holding hands, stepping over the limp and broken body of Lucius without even looking down. They were birds of a feather, headed into the night to hunt, together. 


End file.
